Marrying the Enemy
by FF Queen
Summary: Sequel to Trance. I know that Trance isn't finished but I'll upload the last chapter as soon as possible. Rated for light swearing and er- themes.
1. Default Chapter

Marrying the Enemy  
  
******************************************************  
  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
A/N: I'm backies! This is the sequel to Trance, just after Hogwarts. Warning! Light swearing and 'above waistline' action. Oh, and be prepared for many unexpected events....O.o And if you haven't read Trance, go read it now.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Welcome to the Muggle world." Harry laughed as he and Draco loaded their trunks onto trolleys at the train station. Draco gave a laugh too as they slipped quickly through the wall and landed in King's Cross Station. "Well, now welcome to the Muggle world." Harry corrected himself, wheeling his trolley from the wall. Draco looked around in amazement, he had never been in a Muggle train station before, let alone wizard ones. "There's my uncle." Harry exclaimed to Draco in an under whisper, pointing to Uncle Vernon. Draco took one look at him and went pale. "He's wearing brown with cream?!"  
  
Harry gave Draco a queer look as the two departed for the Dursleys. "Well ah, welcome back I guess." Uncle Vernon said icily as Harry and Draco reached them. Harry replied with a cold smile, he hated the Dursleys. "And who's this?" Uncle Vernon asked, looking at Draco with an appaled look on his features. "He's my boyfriend. His name is Draco Malfoy." Harry replied, wearing the slightest smirk. Draco remained silent, he didn't dare open his mouth around Uncle Vernon. "Your boyfriend?! What's gotten into you?!" Harry swore that if he had told Aunt Petunia, she would've fainted from shock and embarassment.  
  
The ride home to the Durselys was long and miserable. Harry was crammed between Draco and a very large Dudley who took up three quarters of the backseat. Harry couldn't help it, he had to scare Dudley again, it was too tempting. "Did I tell you that Draco comes from one of the strongest wizard families?" He asked brightly, he and Draco both fighting back tears of laughter at Dudley's face. But they finally arrived at number 4 Privet Drive. "Get up to your room now boy." Uncle Vernon hissed, brandishing his keys at Harry. "I won't have you talking to Dudley like that again." Even though they were all 17, it didn't stop Uncle Vernon from sticking up for him.  
  
"Er- Harry, about Sirius, when are you going to go live with him? I can't take anymore of this crap." Draco sighed, flopping down onto Harry's bed. Harry had stuck Quidditch posters all over the walls but they weren't moving, he had placed a charm on them. Harry looked at Draco and smiled as he laid down next to him. "Not until another week. Sirius has gone somewhere to do something." Draco nodded and stared at the ceiling. He jumped a little as he felt Harry's hand slide under his shirt and onto his hardened chest. He looked back at Harry and grinned as they kissed passionately.  
  
But Harry and Draco's moment together didn't last very long, Dudley had barged in wearing a funny looking grimace. "Get out of here!" Harry and Draco both roared at him at once as the door fell of it's hinges. "You've got a visitor." Dudley spat, wearing a satisfied smirk on his face at what he had just done. "Who?" Harry asked curiously. "Sirius?" Dudley just shrugged and waddled back down stairs again. It had to be Sirius, surely it wasn't any of the Weasleys, they'd have known about it before Dudley had told them.  
  
Harry and Draco both grinned at each other as they took off from Harry's room and tore down the stairs in a race. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petuina didn't look too pleased at all with them, or the visitor. "Sirius!" Harry shouted happily, pulling to a halt in the middle of the room. Sirius smiled at them, but all the while keeping an eye on the Durselys. "But I thought-" Sirius just cut Harry off by holding up his hand, still grinning. "It seems like they didn't need me after all. By the way, it's nice to meet you Draco." Harry looked at the confused Draco with a broad grin. "Now, you better hurry, I'm meeting a Muggle friend soon." Harry and Draco both nodded slightly and went back upstairs to gather their things.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
FFQ: *rereads her fic* Okay, so maybe it's different a little....well a lot, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Please reveiw! 


	2. Chapter 2

Marrying the Enemy  
  
******************************************************  
  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
A/N: I'm backies! This is the sequel to Trance, just after Hogwarts. Warning! Light swearing and 'above waistline' action. Oh, and be prepared for many unexpected events....O.o And if you haven't read Trance, go read it now.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"That's your owl, I take it?" Harry asked as he and Draco emerged through the splintery mess on the floor. On the bed sat a large grey owl, it had large shining eyes and sharp talons that were almost slashing Harry's quilt. "Well, it's father's anyway." Draco answered, untying the the parchment from the owl's leg. His face went from pale to paler as he read the note. "Father isn't too happy at all." Draco gulped quietly, his grey eyes scanning the neatly written message. "He wants to see me - Tongiht."  
  
"Er- Sirius, we have some bad news." Harry explained as the pair reached the ground landing, trunks being pulled behind them noisily. "Indeed?" Sirius gave them a quizzical look of shock. Draco nodded and handed him the note. "Looks like you'll hve to take the Knight Bus. We aren't exactly allowed to use broomsticks to travel over Muggles." Sirius replied, his face a paler pale. Draco looked confused, but Harry knew how to get on the night bus, he had figured it out in his third year at Hogwarts. "Okay, we're ready to leave Sirius."  
  
Sirius quickly turned into the large black dog as Harry and Draco hid him from the Dursleys' veiw. Placing the two trunks on Sirius' back with ropes, Harry then sat the Invinsibility Cloak over the top of the trunks. Opening the front door, Draco and Harry both followed after Sirius. Many people gave them strange glances. It wasn't a common sight to see two youths walking behind a unrestrained dog the size of a small bear. Harry and Draco both gave each other funny looks, they knew how stupid they must've looked, following a large dog everywhere it went.  
  
"Are we there yet Sirius?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to attract any attention. Sirius turned towards Harry and nodded his large dog head, his ears flapping. He nudged his nose towards a man standing on the corner of a post office. "It's Hermione's dad!" Harry exclaimed happily as the man looked towards them and waved. Sirius wagged his tail as a wave which looked very strange since Sirius had such a thick tail. Sirius, Draco and Harry crossed the road as quickly as they could and Sirius ran behind the building to change again.  
  
"Hi Mr. Granger." Harry smiled, shaking the man's hand. He was Muggle, just as his wife and daughter, Hermione, but he was a Muggle wizard. "Hello Harry, and Draco I beleive?" Mr. Granger said brightly, shaking their hands. Draco and Harry gaped at him. "Hermione didn't tell you, did she?" Draco asked, both of their mouths hanging open. Mr. Granger looked awkward for a moment but then laughed. "You can put the money away. She did tell me, well told Ron more like it, but as you know it doesn't take long for word to spread."  
  
"Is Hermione here?" Harry asked as Mrs. Granger emerged from the post office, carrying a large brown parcel from another Muggle, but it was addressed to Hermione. "Yes, she and Ron are both around. I told them not to go to far. They're probably in the toilets." Mr. Granger cast a look of disapproval at Mrs. Granger. She seemed to return it quickly before greeting Harry and Draco as Sirius emerged from behind the wall. He had his face covered by a low hat though, he still had a murderer status with Muggles. "All ready are we?" Sirius asked, his dark eyes cast into an eerie shadow.  
  
"I'll go and get Hermione and Ron." Mrs. Granger said quickly, placing the parcel on the bus stop seat next to Harry. "Won't be long."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: Whoa! It's only 7:28 PM and I've already writen 2 chapters?! *sweatdrops* Oh well, if I don't get the next chapter published in the same day, you know I got writer's block lol. Anyways, do you like it? Hopefully this fic is going to be only one of a HP/DM series, but er- we'll just leave it at this fic for now.... And yes! I am working on my other ficcies! I just have a major writer's block on most of them. O.o; 


	3. Chapter 3

Marrying the Enemy  
  
******************************************************  
  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
A/N: I'm backies! This is the sequel to Trance, just after Hogwarts. Warning! Light swearing and 'above waistline' action. Oh, and be prepared for many unexpected events....O.o And if you haven't read Trance, go read it now.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"MUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!" Hermione's petrified yell could be heard from all over. Obviously Mrs. Granger had walked in on them with very bad timing. "Hurry up! We're ready to go! Haven't we already told you two to be ready by midday?" Mrs. Granger barked irritably, slamming the toilet door behind her as Muggles all around them gave them all strange looks as they went to their business in shock. "I can't beleive those two! They're always so arrogant." Mrs. Granger scowled, her normally kind and warm face now icy and mean. Harry and Draco tried not to laugh at the sight of Hermione and Ron who had just stumbled out of the toilets. They took one look at Harry and Draco and went scarlet. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming too."  
  
"Hey, Harry I'm sorry for what I said at school." Ron admitted, looking at his feet. But Harry smiled and clapped his shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said too." Hermione looked at Harry and Ron with a sigh and rolled her eyes. Draco was in conversation with Sirius whilst they were all waiting for the bus to arrive. Coughing and spluttering, Harry and Ron made their way through the thick smoke that came from the bus' exhuast. Mr. Granger gave the bus driver enough money to pay for them all and they all boarded. "Where do we have to go?" Draco asked, his eyes alive with interest, the same as Ron's.  
  
"Just a few blocks up. The Ministry has set up a small building containing just a fireplace so we can travel to places that have fire places from there." Sirius explained in a almost silent whisper. "I've put a charm on the fire at home so the place won't go into flames while we're gone." For the rest of the trip it was silent except for Hermione and Ron's silent whispers and laughing. Draco and Harry were finding it rather difficult not to wrap an arm around each other, but their hesitation was soon ended by the bus pulling up. "Right then, this our stop." Mr. Granger called to the others as they all hustled off the bus, dragging trunks and bags with them.  
  
"Well, we'll see you later then Sirius?" Mrs. Granger asked as they got ready to leave via the fireplace.  
  
"Indeed." Sirius smiled as he shook her's and Mr. Granger's hands. Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to Harry, Draco and Sirius before disappearing first. Soon after Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger followed. "Right, you two go first." Sirius said, handing them some Floo Powder. "You should go to your place first, Draco." Draco nodded and threw some sparkling powder into the fire. Clutching onto his trunk, he shouted "The Malfoy Manor," and was gone. "You tell him to meet me in Diagon Alley." Sirius said before Harry disappeared into the fire too.  
  
Harry came out of the large fireplace with a thud on top of Draco. Clambering up, he brushed some of the soot off of him. There wasn't one sign of Lucius, Nacrissa or any of their servants. "Where are they all?" Harry pondered, helping Draco from the ground. Draco just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Mother's probably out buying new curtains for the bedrooms and father's probably out back testing a new broomstick for the manor." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of seeing Lucius on a broom such as the Firebolt. "Anyway, father will be here. He did make it clear in his letter."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: Okie dokies! It's 8:28 PM and I'm shutting down Wordpad and going to scan the Net for some hot pics of Hayden Christensen. See y'all and please be kind to a girl with writing problems and reveiw! Thank you and God bless! ^^ Nighty-night! 


	4. Chapter 4

Marrying the Enemy  
  
******************************************************  
  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
A/N: I'm backies! This is the sequel to Trance, just after Hogwarts. Warning! Light swearing and 'above waistline' action. Oh, and be prepared for many unexpected events....O.o And if you haven't read Trance, go read it now.  
  
FFQ: Yes, this is the chapter that you've all awaited! ^^  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Father! Father where are you?" Draco called, wandering around the large manor with Harry tagging along behind him. Harry was careful to stay close, it'd be very easy to get lost, the manor was almost half the size of Hogwarts. He heard Draco emit a long sigh as he walked into the largest common room. Draco and Harry both almost died of shock as several people yelled, "Surprise!" Also including Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "WHAT IN THE HELL?!" Draco yelped, falling backwards into Harry.  
  
It took several minutes for Harry and Draco to come around properly. They stood there in shock, their faces pale and their mouths hanging open. "Why in the heck are you here?" Draco finally managed to ask as he gave a small blink. "It's a surprise party for you and Harry!" Hermione explained cheerfully. Draco gave another confused blink. "But, how'd you get here before us?" Hermione just grinned.  
  
"Don't worry. Just enjoy yourself!" She laughed, throwing a wizard's cracker at Harry's head.  
  
"I thought you were going to be pissed at me!" Draco exclaimed to Lucius who was wearing a rare grin. "I knew you had it in for Harry, especially when you kept going on about him. It was obvious." Lucius replied, handing Draco a small case. "WHAT?! You haven't considered it this far, have you?!" Draco shrieked, threatening to pass out. Lucius merely nodded. "Ask him." Draco looked at his father in disbelief, Lucius always acted as though he hated Harry, and now he was encouraging his own son to marry him. "Father I...."  
  
"What is it Draco?" Lucius asked, looking back at Draco who was still gaping hopelessly.  
  
"I can't thank you enough!" Draco finally answered, his face breaking into a large smile. Lucius let his own smile grow wider as he stood up and beckoned Harry over. Hermione and Ron broke into proud smiles as they pushed Harry fowards. Harry stumbled forward a little before giving Hermione and Ron a strange glance. "Go on." Ron urged, still grinning madly. Harry looked at Draco who was also wearing the same smile, leaving poor Harry in confusion.  
  
"If I could have your attention!" Lucius called over the silent whispers from the others as they looked towards Harry and Draco, their eyes wide with excitement. Draco and Harry were both blushing so brightly that they stood out from a mile away. Draco grinned as he got down on one knee and opened the small box, revealing a ruby and emerald encrusted golden ring. "W-Will you marry me Harry?" Draco asked nervously, awaiting Harry's answer eagerly. Harry looked at Draco for a moment grinning.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you!" Harry finally replied with a laugh as Draco grinned and slid the ring on Harry's finger. Everyone broke into a loud cheer as Draco got up and gave Harry a long kiss. By now they were both blushing so brightly that they made white look dull. Lucius caught Draco's eye as he nodded slightly. Draco nodded back and took Harry's hand, leading him out onto the balcony. Closing the large door behind them, Draco's eyes gained a mysterious twinkle.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
A/N: Cute or what? I know it is way different from Trance, but do you likies? Please tell me! And yes, if you liked Mystery, I'm still working on it! 


End file.
